1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of providing substantially uniform light, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a backlight assembly that generates light and a display panel that displays an image by using the light from the backlight assembly. Accordingly, a backlight assembly capable of uniformly providing light to the entire display panel improves the display quality of the display apparatus.
Recently, light emitting diodes have become widely used as the light source in the backlight assembly of display apparatuses, instead of cold cathode fluorescent lamps. The cold cathode fluorescent lamp serves as a line light source, and, in contrast, the light emitting diode serves as a point light source. Because conventional optical sheets, such as diffuser panels, were developed based on the optical properties of the line light source provided by cold cathode fluorescent lamps, the luminance of the light supplied to a display panel from a backlight assembly that employs the point light source provided by light emitting diodes can become irregular when the conventional optical sheet, such as a diffuser panel, is used.